Undead Fan Stories Wiki:Request for Staff
Here you can request for a staff title. Write something about yourself, and the users will then vote whether you qualify or not. Voting templates Requests Chat mod Pops Capo (Closed) I'm active, I write a lot around here. I know most of the active users, and get along well with everyone and I can be unbiased regarding problems. Did I said Kaffe is scary? Pops Capo (talk) 19:00, March 9, 2013 (UTC) You got it. Kaffe4200 (talk) 19:01, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Fitz0021 (closed) Now, I'm very active on the wiki (recently getting my 1,000 edit) and I am on chat a lot of the time. I think I would be a good chat mod cause... (hmm have to bribe them don't I?) I'll name a character after whoever votes for me in my story! Fitz 2013, let's make this happen. * What to say? You'll make a good chat mod. Not more to say. Kaffe4200 (talk) 11:50, April 18, 2013 (UTC) * You are indeed very active, but at this point we don't need more chat mods. We have three active admins and one active chat mod. We just don't need more. It's not about you, it's about the Wiki itself; it doesn't need more chat mods at this time. --Pops Capo (talk) 16:39, April 21, 2013 (UTC) TheWalkingDeadFan156 I'm mostly active on this wiki, we dont have many active admins on chat, i really want to help this wiki, because i want that users have a really good time on the wiki. If you vote for me i wont dissapoint you. I almost know much of the users also. TheWalkingDeadFan156 (talk) 19:04, March 9, 2013 (UTC) * You might make a good chatmod, or you might not. To me it could go either way. I will wait and see what other people think. Kaffe4200 (talk) 19:19, March 9, 2013 (UTC) * You're a good guy, and are pretty active in chat. But your chat delay may be a negative when dealing with certain users. Still, your different timezone can mean more mod coverage for the chatroom. You just never know when you need a mod in chat.... --KnowledgeProspector (talk) 12:02, March 20, 2013 (UTC) * You are active, but we don't need more chat mods. We have three active admins and one active chat mod, which is enough for our size. Sorry, but no. --Pops Capo (talk) 16:39, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Lee Dixon I am on pretty much every day,I have experience from other wikis,I know how the wiki works and stuff,How to use templates (That doesn't really matter for chat mod oh really does it?) I get along with pretty much everyone but I would not be disappointed if people don't vote for me (talk) 00:20, May 15, 2013 (UTC) lee is on allmost everyday he is very respectful towards everyone in chat Killerskull2 (talk) 00:50, May 15, 2013 (UTC)killerskull2 * You're a nice guy who is, indeed, very active. But at this point (Our current size) we have more than enough staff members. Sorry, but no. --Pops Capo (talk) 01:25, May 15, 2013 (UTC) TheInfected Hello I am TheInfected and I would like to be chat mod. I'm petty active on the wiki and am on chat everyday. I do my best not to be mean and try to be nice. I also know how the wiki system works and all. Now I understand there may be enough staff numbers but since Fitz became admin and I noticed that there may need to be another chat mod, I figured why not. So If ya dont vote for me I undertstand and wont be angry but if ya do I say thank you. You always follow chat rules, you are a nice person. I think you'll make a good chat mod. INFECTEDZ FOR CHAT MODZ Lee Everett (talk) 18:29, June 25, 2013 (UTC) I've known Infected for a while and he's active on this wiki and chat on a regular basis. He's know the rules of chat very well and is a cool dude.NAGILLUM Infected has been really active lately, and he's very nice. Never seen him be a dick/mean to anyone on chat, so he'd make a great mod. Walkerbait22 (talk) 21:27, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Infected has indeed been very active. He's nice and like Bait says, I haven't seen him be mean to anyone around chat. Fitz0021 (talk) 02:08, June 26, 2013 (UTC) NAGILLUM Hey guys, I'm NAG. I'm very active on this wiki through out the week, and I'm on chat most of the time. I know the rules of chat very well and I'll do a good job at maintaining a good atmosphere in chat. I've noticed that Fitz recently became an Admin because Bait stepped down, so I know that this wiki is in need of a new chat mod. If you don't vote for me, no hard feelings bud. Thanks. * Nag is a very active user who is nice and he knows the rules. I believe he would be a good chat mod. TheInfected (talk) 18:50, June 25, 2013 (UTC) * I think that nag would make a good chat mod. He is very active as mentioned and follows the rules of chat. NAG FOR CHAT MODZ Lee Everett (talk) 18:51, June 25, 2013 (UTC) * Nag would make a pretty good mod. He's active and not a douchface McGillikins. He's got my vote. Walkerbait22 (talk) 02:03, June 26, 2013 (UTC) * Nag would make a great chat mod indeed. He is very active, nice, and awesome. He is the Triple Threat, Fitz0021 (talk) 02:08, June 26, 2013 (UTC) KuT After my original slogan was deleted I thought I would never make a new one but seems like I'm gonna be here for a long while so why not make one. I'm obviously a very active user that goes on chat often. Here are some reasons why you should vote for me as chat mod. First I've talked to most of you so you already have an understanding of who I am. Second I know there are some people that come on the chat who just smack talk to everyone and I promise I will make that happen less. Third I think it'd be cool to see me as a chat mod just becuse I've been active here since March or April and I've slowly seeing the different levels of users and user emotions (Ex. Anon usually feeling annoyed or under everyone else, New User usually feels like a big bother on everyone , and Active User you are finally learning about the wiki and what makes it great.) I'll make people feel like they are on my same level as me and not make myself superior. Anyways please vote for me KuT. Thank you. I think you'd make a great chat mod. You're on very often, and you know how to use your authority. A supporting vote from here. And by the way, people can vote a negative way if they don't think you should be chatmod. That's how this works. --Kaffe4200 (talk) 13:04, June 27, 2013 (UTC) I think KuT would make a great chat mod. He is here a lot, and he's a nice dude. Fitz0021 (talk) 18:14, June 27, 2013 (UTC) WinterFallout i know im not very often on here but i really like talking to u guys and i think i would make a great chat mod. i know i dont have a story yet but im thinking of some things that could make a cool story. anyways please consider voting for me because i would try and be the most fair and best chat mod i know i can be. As you say yourself, you're not on very often, and that's what we need. Someone who is on often. Also, you don't have a story, and I consider that mandatory to be a part of the staff. Might just be me, but a no from here. --Kaffe4200 (talk) 18:28, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Janitors Fitz0021 (Closed) I am very active on the wiki and would like to help out, aside from my stories by keeping the wiki as clean as it could be! Remember: Fitz 2013, let's make this happen. * I see Fitz here most days, and his stories are all formatted correctly. He'd make a good janitor. Walkerbait22 (talk) 04:29, April 7, 2013 (UTC) * You are a good friend of mine and have done a good job so far. You get my vote. Hallowseve15 (talk) 04:31, April 7, 2013 (UTC) * You have done a good job so far. You're nice and all that stuff. Yea, yea, support.--Kaffe4200 (talk) 07:42, April 7, 2013 (UTC) * Yes, Fitz 2013!! You're a friendly dude, you know how to make pages, you have the most points, and you're awesome. I give you my authority to be janitor. --KnowledgeProspector (talk) 07:44, April 7, 2013 (UTC) * Yes, you are very active and friendly, but like I said before: We don't need more staff. We have enough for our size, therefore, there is no need for a second janitor.--Pops Capo (talk) 16:39, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Dixonlovessquirrels I'm fairly active on this wiki, and I wouldn't mind helping in either chat or blog posts etc. Also if there was any help needed for stories that need to be edited, then I could help. I wouldn't let anyone down. * Well, i haven't seen you on chat, but you are active, maybe if you come more on chat i may give you a support. TheWalkingDeadFan156 (talk) 16:31, March 10, 2013 (UTC) * Haven't seen you online a lot. Make some more at it might change. Kaffe4200 (talk) 16:33, March 10, 2013 (UTC) * You're not a very active User, and I don't really see you on chat. You should be more active before we bake you a janitor. -User:Walkerbait22 * You're not active enough, I barely see you around editing or on chat. Sorry, but no. --Pops Capo (talk) 16:39, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Lee Everett I would like to contribute to this wiki as much as I could. I would like to keep this wikia as clean, and correctly formatted as possible. I would appreciate it if you let me be a janitor, but I would understand if you didn't. If I was a Janitor I would try my best to have this wikia clean. I am also as active on this wiki as I can be. You are very active and helped me several times before, you are on thi swikia very often and hope you get the role :-) - Rick123Axel I strongly reccommend you to wait a few months and later try again. Since you are new and you're story page is following the format, but its seems a little bit massed up and we already have 2 chatmods, 3-4 admins and 1 janitor, i think thats enough. Sorry. TheWalkingDeadFan156 (talk) 20:13, May 14, 2013 (UTC) * You're a nice guy and your pages follow the format, however, they are still somewhat messed up. And honestly our staff is perfect for our current size. Sorry, but it's a 'no'. --Pops Capo (talk) 01:22, May 15, 2013 (UTC)